


I’ll Always Be There

by actslikesummer



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Hurt Rey, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Rey, Please read, Reylo - Freeform, idk how to tag, this is my first fic don’t be mean pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actslikesummer/pseuds/actslikesummer
Summary: Here’s a little taste of the beginning!“Kylo Ren laid in his bed on his side staring at the wall. He couldn’t get the scavenger girl out of his head. All he could see was the way she looked at him after he’d killed Snoke. When he asked her to come with him. It was a foolish request. How could he ever expect her to come with him? He had nothing, no he no longer even had her. He hadn’t seen her in person or through their force connection since that day. All he wanted was to see Rey. Her hazel eyes, her honey brown hair, her soft ivory skin, her small pink lips, the gentle curves of her body. He tried to shake the thought away. She was his enemy, they were on opposite sides of an intergalactic war. A war of which he was now one of the leaders. He represented everything she hated. Of course she would never go with him....”
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	I’ll Always Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first fic! I’ve had fan accounts and have been roleplaying for years but this is my first fic and first attempt at anything Star Wars. It’s a Reylo hurt/comfort fanfic and I hope you all enjoy! I’d love to read any and all reviews! 😊💓

Kylo Ren laid in his bed on his side staring at the wall. He couldn’t get the scavenger girl out of his head. All he could see was the way she looked at him after he’d killed Snoke. When he asked her to come with him. It was a foolish request. How could he ever expect her to come with him? He had nothing, no he no longer even had her. He hadn’t seen her in person or through their force connection since that day. All he wanted was to see Rey. Her hazel eyes, her honey brown hair, her soft ivory skin, her small pink lips, the gentle curves of her body. He tried to shake the thought away. She was his enemy, they were on opposite sides of an intergalactic war. A war of which he was now one of the leaders. He represented everything she hated. Of course she would never go with him. Suddenly a searing pain ripped through his side, he gasped and grimaced. He shifted around trying to get up and go see what the matter was when he saw her. Rey was laying on the ground in a heap. Her skin was pale, almost tinted blue. Her hands were gingerly pressed over her side but deep crimson blood was spilling through anyways staining her hands and the ground around her, she was shivering violently and her breathing was ragged. He tried to go to her but the second he stood up the pain was too great and he fell to the ground. He crawled towards her, “Rey?! Rey can you hear me?!” He asked so worried he was unable to mask the panic in his voice. Rey’s eyes fluttered up to look at him. “Kriff...” she thought to herself, she hadn’t meant for him to see this but she was all alone and her injured state she wasn’t terribly focused keeping her walls up. “I’m fine..” She insisted. Kylo frowned, he knew that was a lie. For the maker’s sake he could feel her pain. She sounded like she was trying to sound brave but her voice just sounded broken. “Rey where are you? What happened?” He got close enough now that he could see her side up close and Rey moved her hand aside so that he could see the blaster wound. He gasped and felt anger build up in him to the point that he was sure he’d burst on the next person that so much as looked at him. Sure he’d seen worse injuries but this was Rey. His Rey. And she was hurt. Bad. “Rey please answer me, where are you?” He pleaded. “As if you don’t know..” Rey responded weakly still managing a fair amount of snark. “I was attacked by First Order soldiers. They ambushed our base. I tried to draw at least some of them out into the blizzard and away from the base so everyone could have time to regroup and hopefully escape. They shot me down and I think they thought they killed me because right after they went back towards the base...” Kylo knew he hadn’t ordered an attack. He didn’t even know where the new rebel base was. “Hux.” He thought to himself. “That bastard.” He’d been acting without Kylo’s consent more and more recently. He would have to do something about it. He knew Rey knew what he was thinking but he still felt the need to explain. “I have no idea where the new rebel base was and I did not order an attack.” Least of all on you, he added on silently. She sighed, she could tell he was telling the truth. She winced in pain and her face contorted into a pained expression. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. Her face paled and she felt herself begin to slip out of consciousness but not enough to where she’d lose it. It was this horrible in between where she wasn’t 100% there but she was there enough that she felt every bit of pain. “I-I’m on Kijimi... Bryx sector...” she told him weakly. Kijimi?? He thought to himself, that wasn’t close at all. His ship was near Castilon. Even if he left right now he wasn’t sure he’d make it there in time to save her. Rey’s side continued to pour blood while this conversation continued. “Rey just stay with me okay? I’m coming as quick as I can.” He couldn’t resist leaning down and brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. He was so tempted to kiss her but he wouldn’t do it. He got up from off the floor beside her, pulled on a pair of shoes and went running down the corridors of the ship. He was wearing his pajamas, a pair of loose black pants and a tight black undershirt. He knew he must look insane especially considering it was the middle of the night but he didn’t care all he cared about was getting to the girl. He hopped into his ship, if he lightspeed skipped he could probably make it to her just in time.


End file.
